<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pastries by YoohyeonApple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833948">Pastries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple'>YoohyeonApple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick was not fun; but having two girlfriends to take care of her made it more bearable for Yubin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pastries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coffee one-shot for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash">laoorà</a> ❤️</p><p>She made me test the waters with a poly ship 😉</p><p>I apologise for any mistakes you might encounter. Have fun reading hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The front door closed in a loud thud that the culprit apologised in the softest tone possible. “Sorry. The wind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiptoeing to the open kitchen, Siyeon placed on the counter the surprise she went out to buy at the closest bakery. She even asked for a bow at the top of the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Siyeon asked Yubin, who’s head lulled above a big empty bowl of what she supposed was Bora’s special sick homemade soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hum.” Yubin replied, leaning against Siyeon’s side, appreciating her fingers running through her messy hair. “The soup’s already working its magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora chuckled from her spot, hair tied up, still wearing her apron. Closing the dishwasher the brunette leaned against the counter, her eyes focused on her girlfriends. Unable to resist, the back of her hand stroke Yubin’s cheek, a caring smile growing on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our baby.” Siyeon kissed the top of the younger one’s head, keeping her close as she gently shook the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you left in such a hurry?” Bora nodded at the box, ready to snatch the red bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour ago, Bora had been zapping channels on the tv, when Siyeon decided to go out whispering she would be back soon. Leaving behind her a puzzled Bora, and a Yubin napping in her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The blonde pushed Bora’s hand away. “You’re not sick, no touching.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No touching only when it suits you.” Bora huffed, staring right into Siyeon’s brown eyes, the corner of her lip twitching up. Two of her fingers flicked the bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here.” Yubin’s sick and low voice cut the rising tension between the two older women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget Bora’s here.” Siyeon gazed away to focus on the tiny woman. Bora scoffed. “Since you’ve been sick for the whole weekend, I got something to cheer you up. Open it.” The excitement in Siyeon’s voice was palpable and contagious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Yubin took off the bow, carefully leaning above the kitchen counter so she could reach Bora to place it on top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon instantly laughed, raising a hand in a failed attempt to muffle it. The sight was too adorable, and Yubin seemed to agree as she too giggled, one arm around the blonde’s waist as support. Rolling her eyes at the silliness of the laughing duo, Bora bent down her head to let the bow fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the damn box.” The smile on her face showed how she enjoyed these kinds of moments with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting the lid, the warm scent embraced them that they couldn’t help but hum all at once. A variety of pastries were displayed in the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got your favourites.” Siyeon added, pointing at a pain au chocolat as she winked at Bora. “And some </span>
  <em>
    <span>chouquettes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The french speaking attempt was adorable, Siyeon liked the effect her voice had on Yubin, admiring the tint of red painting her squishy cheeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Yubin asked, engulfing a chouquette in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate croissant.” Finally she sat down on the stool next to the youngest, grabbing the pastry she bought for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you get the same as me?” Bora talked with her mouth full, the pain au chocolat already eaten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuz it’s not the same.” Siyeon pulled her tongue out, taking a bite of the pastry. All eyes were on her when her face morphed into disgust the more she chewed. This time she opened her mouth ready to throw up. In an instant her legs dragged her to the trash can to spit it all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not the same, right?” Bora mocked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” The blonde raised her forefinger up behind her, already gulping down fresh water straight out of the tap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon finished cleaning up her mouth, dramatically making obnoxious noises, earning a disapproving one back from Bora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest of the household took out a dessert plate for the chouquettes and some medicine with a glass she filled with water from the jug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink this, honey.” Bora tenderly spoke to Yubin that was clearly ready to take a nap on the stool. Without hesitation, she did as told. “Come on now.” Bora entwined her fingers with Yubin once her apron was folded away. Very gently she tugged the sleepyhead towards the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In silence the two women sat down. Yubin laid down into the crook of Bora’s neck, appreciating being covered up by one of the many fluffy blankets they owned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the room, Siyeon was chewing on a chouquette to cleanse the taste in her mouth. Sucking some sugar off her thumb, she grinned at the sight of the two women she loved. Not that it was rare, but Yubin wasn’t the affectionate one in their relationship. But when sick, she craved it a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why Siyeon wanted to offer some comfort with food today. Other times she would binge watch some shows with her, or read to her. She loved taking care of Yubin, and so did Bora. That woman knew how to cook with love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her steps were soundless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting Yubin’s legs, she sat down to replace them on her lap giving Yubin the opportunity to be more comfortable to rest. Out of habit, her hand started to move up and down the covered thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Yubin mumbled, readjusting her position to have her head on Bora’s lap. Her lovely brown, round eyes met her lovers’, soaking up all the love they had for each other. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora kissed Yubin’s forehead then her lips. “Sleep and get better. We’ll be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably making out.” Yubin half joked before closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not after she kissed you. I don’t want your sick germs.” Siyeon retorted, moving away from Bora. But not fast enough to avoid a punch on her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or fighting.” Yubin mumbled, smiling into her blanket happily, but sickly, falling asleep to the bickering of Bora and Siyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just another day in their household.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No chocolate croissant here ahah (i’m joking, eat what you want 😉). I do hope it was an enjoyable read for you!</p><p> <br/>My <a href="https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple">curiouscat</a> is open for any feedback</p><p>If you would like to get me some coffee, you can do it <a href="https://ko-fi.com/yoosoulmates">here</a></p><p>Twitter: @yoosoulmates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>